


I Heard Your Voice In A Dream

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: New to National City, Blaine struggled to find a group of friends like he'd had at Dalton or McKinley. Then he met Winn, and started hoping for something more than just friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine/Winn because why the fuck not? I'd ask what my life has become but let's be real I've always been like this.

“Wait, say that again,” Blaine said, disbelief audible in his voice. “You know Jimmy Olsen?” There was no way he was hearing Sam right; it must’ve been the connection, bad wifi, problems with Skype, _something._ There was no way Sam Evans knew Jimmy Olsen.

But apparently, Sam did. “Yeah dude,” he said. “We met at that shoot I did in Metropolis last year, he’s friends with the photographer and was hanging out on the set.”

Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So you’ve known him for a year and you’re just telling me now?” he asked. He’d been living in National City for six months and complaining to Sam the entire time about how hard it was to make friends. He couldn’t figure out why Sam hadn’t told him.

Sam shrugged. “I hadn’t talked to him in a while,” he explained. “I didn’t want to hit him up to show you around but you’re finally pathetic enough that I reached out. You’re invited to the Gala For Alien Rights this weekend. You’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said. He was having a hard time staying mad at Sam for withholding a friendship with Jimmy Olsen when he was invited to an honest-to-god gala. “Alien rights, huh? Maybe I’ll get to meet Supergirl.” Blaine had been meaning to learn more about aliens now that he lived in National City but had never had the chance to really talk to someone about it.

“Don’t ask Jimmy about Supergirl,” Sam cautioned. “Or Superman. He hates that. He wants to be known for his work, not his friends. Ask him about CatCo or something, he loves his job.”

“Got it,” Blaine said, and after boring Sam with questions about what he should wear for the next twenty minutes they called it a night, hanging up after promising to talk soon.

Blaine shut his laptop, feeling nervous but excited at the prospect of new friends. It had been a lonely six months in National City, but he was determined to make it work. After Kurt had broken off the engagement, he’d been lost. He’d spent time in Ohio coaching the Warblers, and after they won Nationals he’d realized he had no idea where to go next. He drifted for a while after that, spending time with friends in Boston and Philadelphia and San Francisco. Nothing had felt right though, and he’d needed a real change. Something big. National City called to him, and despite his mother’s warnings about the crime rate, he took a leap of faith and moved.

He’d found a job with a non-profit theatre company, working as an assistant who filled in and did whatever jobs didn’t have someone designated to do them. He was loving every minute, but even after six months he was struggling to find his footing. His coworkers were great but he’d never really found the tight-knit friend group with them that he’d had at Dalton or McKinley. He’d been hoping to find that again in National City. Maybe Jimmy Olsen was the answer.

* * *

Blaine adjusted his bowtie nervously, wanting to make a good impression. He didn’t really know what to expect from an event like this and didn't want it to be obvious, but looking around it seemed like no one had even noticed he’d arrived.

At least, no one he saw. Blaine jumped when a friendly hand came down on his shoulder and turned around to find Jimmy Olsen himself smiling at him.

“Are you Blaine?” he asked.

“That’s me,” Blaine said, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Jimmy. Thank you so much for doing this, Sam has only good things to say about you.”

“Actually, I prefer James,” said James, “and any friend of Sam Evans is a friend of mine. Let me show you around.”

James walked them around the gallery where the event was being hosted, pointing out prints of pictures he’d taken himself and explaining who the speaker was. She’d escaped war and famine on her home planet and was trying to show people that aliens weren’t invaders, they were refugees.

Blaine was blown away. “Wow,” he said. “They didn’t exactly cover this stuff at NYADA.”

“The movement is still starting out,” James said. “What we’re trying to do is raise awareness and really get it rolling.”

Blaine was about to comment on how cool it was that people cared when someone interrupted them. “James,” the guy said, “Hank is looking for you. It’s a… work emergency.”

“Shit,” James said, and then to Blaine, “Duty calls, I have to run. This is Winn, he’ll show you around.”

“I will?” Winn asked, but James was already gone.

Blaine offered his hand. “I’m Blaine Anderson,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you."

Winn smiled and shook it. “Winn Schott,” he said. “How do you know James?”

“I don’t really,” Blaine confessed. “He’s doing a mutual friend a favor by showing me around National City. I’m new here and I don’t really know anyone.”

“New in town, huh?” Winn said. “Where are you from?”

“A little bit of everywhere,” Blaine said, not wanting to confess to a total stranger that he'd never found a place that felt like home. “Ohio, mostly.”

Winn smiled. “Well, Ohio’s got nothing on National City,” he said. “We have aliens. Have you met Andromeda? She's the one speaking tonight, I can introduce you if you want.”

* * *

After Andromeda’s speech they found themselves hanging out at the bar talking about the city. “I've never lived anywhere with a superhero,” Blaine told Winn. “It's exciting.”

Winn laughed into his drink. “Yeah,” he said, “it sure is something.”

“When I was in high school,” Blaine started, but after a brief pause he reconsidered. “Actually, never mind. It's dumb.”

“Well now you have to tell me,” Winn said, gesturing to the bartender for another round. 

Blaine flushed and buried his face in his hands. “It's embarrassing,” he muttered, somewhat muffled. 

“Now you definitely have to tell me,” Winn said, and when their drinks came he pushed Blaine’s towards him. 

Blaine took a drink and decided he might as well go for it. Winn didn't seem like the type to judge. “When I was in high school I had a superhero alter-ego,” he confessed. “His name was Nightbird and he had a mask and a cape and he committed minor acts of breaking and entering.”

Winn laughed, but Blaine knew it wasn't at him. “That's adorable,” he said.

“I made the costume myself,” Blaine said. “I was so proud of it.”

Winn lit up. “You made it? Do you have pictures?”

“Yeah I made it,” Blaine said, already scrolling through his phone. “Like, being a superhero is all about how you present yourself to the world, you can't half-ass the costume.” He landed on the album he wanted and handed his phone to Winn. 

“This is truly impressive,” Winn said, and Blaine could tell he was serious. “I'm glad to know there are other people out there who get the importance of a good superhero costume.” He paused for a second, and then asked, “What do you think about Supergirl’s?”

“Iconic,” Blaine said eagerly, thrilled to have someone to talk to about it. “I mean, it puts a feminine twist on Superman’s that sets her apart from him while still making them look like a united front when they're together. It's so badass, whoever designed it is a genius.”

That got Winn’s attention, at least judging by the smile on his face. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess so.”

They finished their drinks, chatting amicably for a while as the event wrapped up around them. As they prepared to part ways outside the door Blaine said, “Thank you for this. It's nice to be out doing something different.”

Winn smiled and said, “My pleasure. I'll see you around, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine was getting ready for bed a few hours later when his phone buzzed with a friend request from Winn. Not caring if it made him look pathetic, he accepted it right away. Maybe he'd found a friend in National City after all.

* * *

A little less than a week later, Blaine’s boss Steve approached him at work. “Hey,” he said. “You like that Labyrinth movie, right?”

“Um, obviously,” Blaine said, because who didn’t? “It’s a classic.”

Steve laughed. “I thought so. A friend of mine owns the theatre where they’re screening it tonight, any chance you’d like some tickets?”

Blaine looked up from where he’d been filing invoices for set construction. “You have tickets?” he asked. “It’s a one-night-only screening, it sold out in 20 minutes.” He’d planned on going since it was announced and was devastated that he’d missed the window.

“Perks of knowing the right people,” said Steve. “Bring a friend, the tickets will be waiting for you at the box office.”

After letting Blaine express his sincerest gratitude, Steve left him to his filing and Blaine pulled out his phone and tapped out a message to Winn.

_any chance you want to see Labyrinth with me tonight? I’ve acquired some last-minute tickets_

He knew there was a chance it was a longshot and that Winn might not want to hang out. They barely knew each other, one fun night was far from a promise of long-term friendship. He had a good feeling though, and was rewarded a minute later with a reply.

_you got tickets? how? of course I’ll go, that movie’s a classic_

Blaine grinned down at his phone. They made plans to meet after work at a restaurant near the theatre so they could get food before the show. The rest of the day flew by, and Blaine got progressively more excited with each passing hour. By the time he left, he was practically bouncing out the door, and Steve gave him a knowing smile as he waved goodbye. 

Vera’s was a small little diner with a ‘50s throwback vibe located in downtown National City about a block away from the theatre. Blaine had never been, but fell in love instantly. He was waiting for Winn inside when he noticed the sign by the register: cash only. He was rummaging through his wallet when Winn joined him.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Winn said. “I forgot you wouldn’t know this place only takes cash. I should’ve told you.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine said, pulling out his debit card. “Is there a National City Credit Union around here?”

Winn thought for a second. “Actually yeah,” he said, “a few buildings down. Come on, I’ll show you.”

They stepped out of the diner together, and sure enough there was a NCCU branch just down the street. “I’ll only be like two seconds,” Blaine promised. “I just need to hit the ATM.”

“No worries,” said Winn. “I’ll wait here, I need to make a call anyway.”

Blaine walked into the bank and up to the ATM, inserting his debit card and waiting patiently while it retrieved his information. He was entering his PIN when he heard a crash and shouting coming from one of the teller’s windows. 

He looked up, curious about the commotion, and realized that the bank was being robbed. There were three men at the counter now, all with guns, screaming at the tellers to put money in a bag. Two more entered the lobby and started yelling at everyone to get down, shooting warning shots into the ceiling, and Blaine quickly complied. 

He was crouched behind the ATM when the bank’s doors blew open. “Really?” came a voice, one Blaine had heard before. “You guys still think you can get away with robbing banks with me around?”

Blaine couldn’t believe it. It was Supergirl.

What happened next happened so fast that Blaine couldn’t really keep up. All he knew was that in a matter of minutes all five men were on the ground and police were pouring in to arrest them. Blaine got out of there as fast as he could, running outside and looking around desperately for Winn. He didn’t know what those guys had been up to before they’d come in, and he wanted to make sure Winn was okay. He didn’t see him though, and was starting to get worried.

He turned back to the bank without looking where he was going and ran head-on into the last person he expected. “Supergirl?” he asked. “Oh my god, thank you. Have you seen my friend? His name’s Winn, he’s like this tall-”

He’d started to indicate Winn’s height when Supergirl interrupted him. “Winn?” she asked. “How do you know-” She stopped short and looked at him a little more closely. “Are you Blaine?”

“Yes,” said Blaine, completely missing that Supergirl seemed to know who he was. “My friend though, his name is Winn, he was waiting for me-”

“Winn’s fine,” said Supergirl and something about her put Blaine right at ease. “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” she said, and lifted off the ground. Blaine was watching her fly away when Winn ran up, out of breath and clutching his phone.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, and Winn laughed breathlessly.

“Am _I_ okay?” he asked. “What about you? You were just in a bank robbery.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “I was, wasn’t I,” he said. “I’m okay, though. Supergirl showed up and everyone’s fine. She saved the day.”

Winn smiled. “She does tend to do that,” he said, and then he looked down at his phone. “I’m really sorry, there’s an emergency at work and I have to go fix something, are you okay to be here by yourself?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, “they’ll probably need me to give a statement or something. Sucks that our night was ruined.”

Winn looked at his phone, then at Blaine, then down the block where the theatre’s marquee was being lit up for the evening. “Maybe not,” he said. “Give your statement, I’ll deal with work. Meet me back here in two hours?”

The show started at eight so even though there wouldn’t be time for dinner there was still a chance they could make it. “That sounds perfect,” Blaine said. A police officer was gesturing to him so he added, “Go do your work stuff, I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” Winn said, and he took off down the street.

It wasn’t until Blaine was giving his statement to a third officer that he realized Supergirl had known his name.

* * *

They managed to meet up again that night, finding each other in front of the theatre five minutes before showtime. Blaine had already picked up their tickets and they found their seats without a problem, and once they’d settled in he tilted the popcorn towards Winn so they could share.

“You know,” he said as Winn helped himself to a handful, “I had such a crush on David Bowie when I was a kid. Watching this movie is the first time I remember thinking about a guy like ‘I want to date him’ and not just ‘I want to be him.’”

“Oh yeah?” asked Winn. “Well I-” He started to say something but was cut off by the lights dimming. “Later,” he finished in a whisper, and Blaine nodded as the show started.

Whatever it was Winn had been about to say, they’d both forgotten by the time they were filing out of the theatre later that night. Blaine was humming under his breath when he caught Winn smiling at him. “What?” he asked.

“You work in theatre, right?” Winn asked. “This is probably like, a big deal for you.”

“Oh yeah,” Blaine said. “I’ve loved musicals since I was a little kid. I even studied them for a little while when I lived in New York. I was a glee kid in high school and I guess some things just stay with you. I’ve even performed at theme parks.”

Winn looked at him funny for a second, and Blaine wondered if maybe he’d said something dumb. Performing at Six Flags wasn’t exactly the coolest hobby to have had as a teenager, and he was momentarily afraid he’d made himself look like a dork. That didn’t seem to be what Winn was thinking though, and he said, “Glee kid, huh? Some friends and I are getting together for a karaoke night next weekend, do you wanna come?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine said, a little too quickly to be cool about it. “That sounds really fun.”

Winn’s phone beeped when he took it off silent, and he groaned when he read the text message. “I’m sorry I keep bailing on you,” he said, “but this is work. They need me to go in.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Blaine said. He wasn’t sure what kind of IT firm would need a tech at this hour but he didn’t really know anything about the field so he just assumed it was really important. “I’ll catch you later?”

“Definitely,” Winn said, already waving down a cab. “I’ll text you the details for next weekend.”

Blaine waved goodbye as Winn climbed into the taxi, a warm feeling growing in his chest. It was nice to have a friend.

* * *

“So are you guys like, dating?” Sam asked over Skype that weekend.

“What? No,” Blaine said. “It’s not like that. I just want a friend and he’s really fun to hang out with. I don’t think he even likes guys.”

Sam didn’t seem convinced. “Uh-huh,” he said skeptically.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Sam. I need friends, I’m not going to risk a good friendship for a dumb crush. I don’t like him like that.”

“Dude, I know you,” Sam said. “If you let yourself you’re gonna fall hard and fast and things are going to get really messy. I just want you to be careful.”

“It’s not like that,” Blaine said again, and then to distract Sam he added, “Did I tell you I met Supergirl?”

Sam’s astonished “ _WHAT?!_ ” led perfectly into Blaine detailing the bank robbery, and they didn’t talk about Winn again.

* * *

Blaine didn’t know the neighborhood that the karaoke bar was in very well, so he got a little lost and by the time he arrived everyone else was already there. “Blaine!” Winn said, calling him over to their table. “Everyone,” he announced, “this is Blaine Anderson. He’s performed at Six Flags so he’s here to destroy you all.”

A blonde girl in glasses at the end of the table giggled and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. I’m Kara. This is my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie, and I think you know James already.”

The respective parties waved as they were introduced, and Blaine waved back. “I’m Mike,” came a voice from behind him, and Blaine turned to see a guy in glasses making his way towards the table with more drinks than one person should be able to carry.

“Nice to meet you guys,” Blaine said. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“I’d tell you to come sit,” Maggie said, “but given your background I think you should start us off.”

Blaine laughed and grabbed a song list off the table, scanning it briefly before settling on a song. “Alright,” he said, “you asked for it.”

By the time he finished his rendition of “Jumpin’ Jumpin’” by Destiny’s Child, the whole table was cheering for him. He sat down, a little flushed from the lights of the stage, and Winn high fived him. “Yes!” Winn said, handing him a beer. “I knew inviting you was a good idea, glee kid.”

“I have won multiple show choir championships,” Blaine said, taking a sip. “My friends and I did that for an assignment once, I’m so excited I get to break it out again.”

“Well you’re not the only one who gets to bring the ‘90s realness,” Kara said, standing up. “That’s right, it’s time for Britney… bitch.”

Kara’s rendition of “Baby One More Time” had the entire bar on its feet, their table included. There was something so endearing about her, so genuine, and it was infectious. When she sat back down they ordered another round and settled in to watch the other patrons perform. A while later, after Maggie and Alex had dueted “Don’t Go Breakin’ My Heart” and James had begrudgingly agreed to do “More Than A Feeling,” Blaine realized that Winn hadn’t even looked at the song list yet. 

While Mike was getting booed off the stage for his confusing and borderline terrifying rendition of “Bohemian Rhapsody” he nudged the song list in Winn’s direction. “Which one are you doing?” he asked.

Winn looked at the list, and then at Blaine, and said, “Oh no, I’m just here to observe.”

“It’s karaoke, Winn,” Blaine said, “you have to do something.”

“I definitely do not,” Winn countered, drinking more of his beer.

Blaine picked up the list and studied it. “What if I do one with you?” Winn didn’t look convinced, so he continued, “I was a glee kid, I live for duets. Come on, if the crowd isn't feeling it I'll trip myself and fall off the stage to distract them. No excuses, Winn. You can do this. I’ll even pick the song.”

“What if I don’t know it,” Winn protested, but Blaine was already setting it up and heading towards the stage.

“Everyone knows it,” he said. “Come sing with me, it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah Winn,” said Kara. “It’s about time you sang something. Get up there!”

The rest of the table chimed in, eventually starting in on a chant of “Winn! Winn! Winn!” that got the whole bar going.

“Traitors, all of you,” Winn said, but he let himself be pulled up onto the stage. He groaned when the music started and he realized what the song was. “Seriously?” he asked, but Blaine was already singing.

_I threw a wish in a well, don’t ask me I’ll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell and now you’re in my way_

He wrapped up the first verse, ready to segue into the chorus by himself when Winn chimed in with an enthusiastic, “ _Where you think you’re goin’ baby?_ ”

Blaine heard their table erupt into cheers. He joined Winn on the chorus, adding the harmonies he’d had memorized for years, and the rest of the bar started cheering too. They traded off after that, falling into perfect sync until the final, “ _so call me maybe_.”

They were barely off the stage when Winn said, “I think I need a drink. Do you need a drink? I need a drink,” and made a beeline for the bar with a promise to get two.

Kara gave Blaine a high five when he sat down next to her. “You know,” she said, “we’ve never been able to get him up there. You did good, Blaine.”

Blaine was about to respond when Winn sat down on the other side of him, two drinks in hand. James patted him on the back. “That was awesome, man,” he said. “Who knew you could sing?”

“No one, until tonight,” Winn said, taking a long sip of his drink. “And don’t get used to it, that was a one-time deal.”

“Ten bucks says he does it again if we get him drunk enough,” Maggie said, and when Winn looked offended she added, “What? You looked like you were having a good time.”

“I’ll take that action,” Alex said. “I legitimately thought he might pass out for a second there.”

James nodded. “I’m with Alex,” he said. “I don’t think he has the balls to get up there again.”

“Well I think he can do it,” Kara chimed in. “But only with Blaine.”

Winn took another drink and said, “It doesn’t matter if I can,” he said. “What matters is that I won’t.”

Blaine looked at Winn’s drink, already half gone, and nudged his own over towards him. “How do you feel about Katy Perry?”

* * *

A few hours, many drinks, and several female pop power anthems later, their group stumbled out of the bar. Maggie, Kara, and Alex climbed into the same cab and James and Mike took the next one, leaving Blaine and Winn together.

“Tonight was really fun,” Blaine said sincerely. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“It was fun, wasn’t it,” said Winn. “Like Kara said, you’re invited to every karaoke night ‘from now until infinity’ which means if she has her way you won’t be able to say no ever again. You might want to clear your calendar now.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m okay with that,” he said. “It’s good to have friends.”

“Yeah,” Winn said. “Friends.” He looked like he was about to say something else when another cab pulled up to the curb. “You take this one,” he said, gesturing to another pulling up behind it. “I’ve got the next.”

“Alright,” Blaine said. “Well… have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too.”

And with that they went their separate ways. Blaine was halfway home when he sent Sam the text.

_I’m so screwed_

* * *

They kept hanging out after that. Winn showed Blaine the National City restaurant scene, and Blaine blew Winn’s mind by beating him in several consecutive rounds of Halo. Sam had taught him well, and Blaine had made a mental note to thank him for it later. 

Sam, to his credit, had been doing a remarkable job of not saying “I told you so” as it became increasingly apparent that Blaine’s feelings for Winn were more than just friendly, even when Blaine started complaining about it to him on a weekly basis.

“I keep getting these vibes,” Blaine said over Skype one weekend. “It’s like he’s holding something back.”

“Do you think he likes you?” Sam asked.

Blaine sighed. “I don’t know if it’s that. It might be about his job or something, like he says he’s an IT guy but there are an awful lot of late-night ‘emergencies’ for it to be just that. Maybe he’s like, a spy or something and lying about it to protect me.”

Sam eyed him warily. “How many late nights do you spend with him?”

“I dunno,” Blaine said, and shrugged. “I kind of lost count.”

“You’re so far gone,” Sam said. “Dude, you’re done.”

“Whatever,” Blaine said. “It’s fine.”

__

It wasn’t fine. 

Blaine started analyzing everything from how close Winn sat during movie night to which restaurant he decided to show Blaine next, all while telling himself with rapidly decreasing belief that it was just because he was curious, not because he cared. 

He kept looking for signs, for any indication that Winn was anything other than straight and uninterested. It took a few weeks for him to find an opportunity to press for more information. He finally got his chance over dinner at Burrito Del Rio, a recently discovered favorite, when they swapped questions about pop culture favorites. 

“Favorite ‘80s movie?” Winn asked around a mouthful of barbacoa.

“Unfair!” Blaine protested. “How am I supposed to pick?” He thought for a minute but settled on, “Pretty In Pink.”

Winn made a disbelieving noise. “Over The Breakfast Club? Nuh-uh, no way. Friendship over, that’s like, the worst Brat Pack movie you could’ve picked.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m sorry to disappoint you,” he said, “but Pretty In Pink has Duckie and I’m a sucker for the pining underdog best friend trope. It gets me every time.”

Taking another bite of his food, Winn seemed to consider something. “Been there, done that,” he said finally. “It’s not as glamorous as the movies would have you believe.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine asked, seeing an opportunity to get a little more information on Winn’s love life. He didn’t want to seem nosy though, so he just said, “Sounds rough.”

“Yeah,” Winn said. “I was in love with Kara forever, but she never felt the same way. Things were really weird for a while after she found out, it was brutal.”

Blaine felt his heart sink. Of course it was Kara. It made total sense, she was exactly what Blaine would have pegged as Winn’s type had he not been busy pining after Winn himself. He tried not to look disappointed, opting instead to reach across the table to steal one of Winn’s chips. 

“It all worked out in the end though, right?” he asked. He was asking partially for himself; if Kara and Winn were okay, that meant Blaine and Winn would be fine too.

“Oh yeah,” said Winn. “I’m over it and we’ve never been closer. It’s great.”

“Yeah,” Blaine echoed. “That’s great.”

* * *

“This is a disaster!” Blaine said to Sam later that night. “I can’t believe he’s straight, what a waste.”

“You still don’t know he’s straight,” Sam said, but he didn’t sound too optimistic. “Maybe he’s like, bi or something.”

Blaine sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe. It seemed like the Kara thing was kind of a big deal, though. I wouldn’t be surprised if I’ve been making all these vibes up in my head.”

“Sorry, man,” Sam said. “But at least now you can move on?”

“Yeah,” said Blaine. “I guess so.”

* * *

Blaine was watching Star Wars on Winn’s couch a few days later when Sam called him. “Can I take this?” he asked. “Sam doesn’t usually call, it might be important.” Winn paused the movie and Blaine picked up his phone. “Hey man, what’s up?” he said, not sure what was so important that Sam couldn’t text him.

“I thought you should hear it from me,” Sam said with a seriousness that was unlike him. “Kurt just got engaged to that guy he’s been seeing.”

The bottom of Blaine’s stomach dropped out. “Oh,” he said. “Thanks for telling me. You’re right, I’m glad I’m hearing it from you.”

Sam sounded worried when he asked, “Are you okay?” Judging by the look on Winn’s face, he wasn’t the only one who was concerned.

“Yeah,” said Blaine. “I… yeah. I should go, though. Thanks for the call.”

Whatever Sam was about to say next was cut off when Blaine hung up. He’d feel bad about it later, but for the moment he could only focus on one thing at a time. 

“Everything okay?” Winn asked, reminding Blaine of where he was.

Blaine looked at him, studying closely. “I’ve never told you why I moved to National City, have I?” he asked, and Winn shook his head. “When I was a senior in high school I was so convinced my boyfriend was the love of my life that I proposed. He said yes, and everything was great… which is why it was a bit of a shock when he broke things off not long after we moved in together.”

“Ouch,” said Winn, and Blaine nodded.

“I bounced around a few places before I ended up here,” he said. “I was really lost, and I needed a change. I wanted to start over and be someone else.”

“How long were you together?” Winn asked.

“Almost five years,” Blaine said, and Winn whistled. “It’s been about two since it ended.”

Winn looked reluctant to ask the next question, but he seemed to push past it and ask anyway, “Do you still love him?”

“No,” Blaine said honestly, surprised that he was surprised by his answer. He didn’t have feelings for Kurt anymore, those were long gone. The disappointment he felt now was something different. “I guess it just stings a little,” he said. “It took me two years and a cross-country move to get over him and he’s back in New York getting married to someone else. Like, am I really that easy to forget?”

“I can promise you you’re not,” Winn said. “It would take a lot more than that for me to get over someone like you.”

Something in the air between them shifted, and Blaine started to think that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t been wrong about Winn. Something about the way Winn said it, the way he was looking at Blaine, didn’t seem platonic. It was starting to feel like there might be something there after all. 

Winn seemed to notice the shift too, and he moved almost imperceptibly closer to Blaine on the couch, leaning in as if to say something before seeming to lose his nerve. “Do you want me to start the movie again?” he asked. “Or are you not feeling it anymore?”

Realizing he’d have to make the first move and feeling like it was now or never, Blaine breathed Winn’s name and launched himself the rest of the way across the couch. He wrapped a hand around the back of Winn’s neck and pulled him in for the kiss he’d been thinking about for weeks.

It only took a second for Winn to start to kiss back, surging up against him like he’d been waiting for it forever. It occurred to Blaine that maybe he had been, and that there was a chance Blaine wasn’t the only one who’d been holding back.

Blaine was halfway on top of Winn when Winn’s phone trilled with the ringtone he had come to associate with last-minute “work emergencies.”

Winn groaned, apparently no happier about the interruption than Blaine was. He reached blindly towards the coffee table until he found his phone, checking his texts with a sigh. 

“I have to go,” he said. “Work needs me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine said, surer in his belief that Winn was not actually a standard IT guy.

They disentangled themselves and Winn said, “I'll make it up to you, I promise. Whatever you want.”

“I'll settle for dinner,” Blaine said, putting himself out there. 

“Definitely,” Winn said, missing the point entirely. “There's this great place called Bodegoes that I've been meaning to take you, it's-” He stopped short at Blaine’s pointed look. “Oh you mean like, _dinner_.” 

Blaine nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Dinner.”

Winn looked at him for a moment and in that moment Blaine wasn't sure if he'd made some colossal misstep. “That sounds really good,” Winn said finally, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. 

They gathered their things and walked out the door together, parting ways with a brief but sweet kiss goodbye.

* * *

They arranged to meet for dinner at Bodegoes that weekend, and when the day arrived Blaine couldn’t help but feel nervous. What if it didn’t work? What if things got really awkward?

Miraculously, everything went smoothly. They had dinner like nothing had changed, except smiles lingered, laughter came more easily, and the underlying current of anticipation of more made everything seem brighter. They spent the evening wrapped up in conversation and good food, and Blaine didn’t want it to end.

Well, almost. He had other plans.

Winn insisted on paying for dinner, but when they left the restaurant he seemed to hesitate. Sensing this, Blaine made his move.

“Do you want to come over?” he asked. He didn’t want to spook Winn and move things too fast too soon, but he wanted this. He’d been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this, and he wasn’t about to let it go.

Winn seemed to be feeling the same way. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Blaine lived on the second floor and it took ages for them to make it up the stairs, alternating between Blaine pulling Winn in by the front of his shirt and Winn crowding Blaine up against the wall as they inched towards Blaine’s front door. When they finally reached it, Winn had Blaine pressed against it before Blaine could even take out his keys. 

Blaine grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him, a slow simmering heat behind it that had been building for weeks. “Come inside,” he said, and Winn let him go just enough for Blaine to let them in the door.

Once they were inside, Winn seemed a little more distracted, almost nervous, than he had all night. He kept kissing Blaine, but the way he was holding onto him made Blaine question if everything was alright. Maybe he had moved too fast and maybe Winn was having second thoughts.

“Is this okay?” he asked, pulling back a little. 

Winn looked slightly embarrassed but not uncomfortable, which was a relief. “I’ve never done this,” he said. “Not with a guy. I've wanted to, I just…”

Blaine ran a soothing hand up his arm. “We can go slow,” he said.

“I don’t want to go slow,” Winn said, pressing his forehead to Blaine’s. “I just don’t want to screw this up.”

“You’re not going to,” Blaine reassured him, and led him to his bedroom.

Their clothes fell away between kisses and it was no time at all before Blaine had Winn flat on his back on the bed. He straddled Winn’s torso, thrilled to finally be with him like this, but feeling a little pressure to make it as good as it could be. Judging by the way Winn’s breath hitched when Blaine started stroking himself lightly to take the edge off, it wouldn’t necessarily be that hard. 

Blaine had an idea. “Stop me if anything I do isn’t okay,” he said, and reached awkwardly for the bedside table. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he found lube and a condom, having kept both on hand almost as soon as he’d met Winn. A bit presumptuous maybe, but it was paying off now. He slicked up a finger, reached behind him, and started to open himself up.

Winn’s eyes went wide. “This is so okay,” he said, and then after watching Blaine for a minute, “Can I help?”

“Yeah,” said Blaine, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the sheets. They were going to be a mess by morning anyway, at least if he had his way, so there was no point in trying to preserve them now. He helped Winn coat his fingers and said, “Start with two.”

It had been a while, but god, Blaine had missed this. The strong press of Winn’s fingers combined with the way he was looking up at Blaine was almost too much, and it wasn’t long before he had Winn adding another finger, and then stopping him so he could get what he wanted.

They fumbled for a minute, trying to get the condom on Winn so Blaine could straddle him again and sink down onto him in a slow, smooth slide. The both groaned when Blaine bottomed out, and Winn did a valiant job of staying still until Blaine adjusted and started to move.

They worked up to a loose rhythm, Blaine rocking his hips down to meet Winn’s increasingly eager thrusts up. It was almost like Winn didn’t know where to touch him, settling for running his hands up Blaine’s legs and holding onto his hips. Blaine moved faster, with more purpose, and underneath him Winn started to fall apart.

“Blaine,” he gasped. “Don’t stop, this is-” He cut himself off with a low moan. 

“So good,” Blaine finished for him. “It’s so good, Winn, _yes_.” He closed his eyes, really feeling it, but was startled back to reality by Winn’s hand on his cock. Inexpert but strong, Winn’s grip on him drove Blaine closer to the edge until finally he tipped over it, coming with one final shove of his hips downwards and Winn’s name on his lips.

Winn wasn’t far behind, and Blaine felt him go taught before collapsing back into the bed. After a minute, Blaine eased himself off Winn’s hips and collapsed next to him.

“Good?” he asked, and Winn laughed.

“Incredible,” Winn replied. “Like, mind-blowing. That was beyond awesome.”

Blaine grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “Good,” he said. “I’m going to go shower before I get too comfortable, you’re welcome to join me.”

Winn was up and at Blaine’s side before he’d even made it to the bathroom.

* * *

When Blaine woke up in the morning, Winn was still there. He seemed to just be waking up as well, and Blaine kissed him sleepily. “Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” said Winn, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

Blaine glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “Early, still. Do you want some breakfast?”

Winn wrapped an arm around him. “Not yet,” he said. “Can we stay here for a minute?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, resting his head on Winn’s chest. They stayed there like that, enjoying the quiet, and after a minute Blaine said, “Do you believe in the multiverse?”

Winn tensed, and Blaine wondered if he'd said something wrong. “I haven't really thought about it,” Winn said. “Why?”

Blaine could tell Winn was lying, but he didn't know why. “I was reading about it the other day,” he said, and he felt Winn relax. “I was just wondering if there could be a world where we never met.”

“Sounds like a pretty terrible world,” Winn said. 

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed. “I like this one.”

* * *

They were eating bacon and eggs at Blaine’s kitchen table when Winn worked up the courage to bring up what had clearly been bothering him all morning. “There’s something you should know,” he said to Blaine. “Something about me. If we’re going to do this you have the right to know.”

“What is it?” Blaine asked, unnerved by the seriousness in Winn’s voice.

Winn took a deep breath. “What do you know about the Toyman?”

“I know he hurt a lot of people,” Blaine said, not sure where Winn was going with this. “Why?”

“He’s my father,” Winn said with a shuddering sigh. “That’s part of who I am, and I just- I thought you deserved to know before we went any further.”

Blaine got up from his seat, joining Winn on his side of the table and crouching next to him to look into his eyes. “Listen to me,” he said. “I like you because you’re a good person. Whose genes you have isn’t important, because being a good person is a choice, not something that’s built into your DNA. You choose to be a good person every day, and I think that’s amazing.”

Winn gave Blaine a small smile. “Thank you,” he said, and leaned in to kiss him.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine said. “Now what’s this surprise you have for me?”

* * *

Blaine was signing his eighth non-disclosure agreement when he asked, “Seriously? Like, I knew you’re not just an IT guy but this seems excessive. What exactly do you do?”

“Just keep signing,” Winn said. “I can’t tell you until you do and my boss just sent over another three.” He pulled them out of the printer and put them down on Blaine’s countertop. “Right on the line,” he said, and looked at his phone. “Hey, can I open a window?”

“Sure?” Blaine said, preoccupied with initialing and dating the last of the forms. He heard a woosh as he finished the final one, and turned around to find Supergirl standing in his living room. “Oh my god,” he said. “You work for Supergirl.”

“ _With_ Supergirl,” she corrected him. “He’s part of my team.”

Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So when you knew who I was at the bank…”

“It was because Winn had already told me about you,” she said. “He kind of had a massive crush from day one, it was pretty obvious.”

Winn rolled his eyes. “Thanks for that,” he said. “Really, I appreciate it. Now, if you’d like to get on with the big reveal…”

“Right!” Supergirl said, and Blaine was wondering what could possibly be a bigger reveal when she took out a pair of glasses and put them on. “I’m Kara,” she said. “Good to see you again, Blaine.”

Blaine’s jaw hit the floor and he looked between Kara and Winn several times before saying, “You’re telling me I’ve done karaoke with Supergirl?”

Kara laughed. “That’s me,” she said. “Actually-” she started, then put a hand to her ear. “I hate to cut this short but I need to go. Winn, they’re going to need you too. I’ll see you at karaoke next week, Blaine!”

Before Blaine could respond she was gone, a distant speck in the sky out his window. “What just happened?” he asked, but Winn was already grabbing his stuff.

“It’ll take another ten forms for me to be able to tell you anything else,” he said. “We can talk about it tonight, okay?”

With one last, lingering kiss he was out the door.

There would be more questions later, only some of which Winn would be allowed to answer, but Blaine took a minute to let it sink in. Winn liked him enough, _trusted_ him enough, to let him know this part of his life. Supergirl - Kara - seemed to agree. He realized after a moment that this was it. He had a great job, amazing friends, a boyfriend, a real home.

He had a life, and it was here in National City.


End file.
